


Cheese Danish is Love

by tbehartoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, a short but sweet one shot, some fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Chat Noir is having a boring day, but it's about to get better.





	

It had been a long day, not that all his days weren’t long, but today had just seemed to be trying to beat the world record for the most amount of tedium in one 24 hour period. Adrien was elated when night time came and he was able to don the black catsuit and patrol his city.

Nothing happened. His patrol was turning out just the same as his day. The criminals of Paris appeared to be taking the night off and no akuma had been spotted, not that he wanted an akuma attack but still, something happening today would be nice. Chat found himself heading back toward his house much sooner than expected. What a day.

He passed by a familiar bakery and stopped as he usually did just to breathe in the scent of flour, yeast, and water magically transformed into bread and pastry. Not that there was any baking going on at this hour, but his heightened sense of smell could still detect the faint traces of the baked goods. It made his mouth water, but he only allowed himself a few moments standing there before preparing to move on.

Movement on the roof caught Chat’s eye. He decided to go check it out. He couldn’t have thieves breaking in to rob his favorite family as they slept.

As he dropped onto the balcony above the home he realised that there wasn't any wrong doing for him to thwart. The movement he had seen was the fluttering pages of the sketchbook on Marinette’s lap. The girl in question was asleep in the chair.

Adrien wasn't sure what to do. Marinette would probably be perfectly safe if she slept on the roof, but he was sure that her chair would make waking up a less than pleasant experience. He could wake her up to send her to bed, but that seemed out of his jurisdiction since he wasn't her father. Waiting for her to wake up and go in was an option that he dismissed once he considered how creepy and stalkerish that seemed. He settled on waking her up, it would probably be the kindest solution.

He gently shook her shoulder and quietly called, “Princess. Princess, wake up.”

Marinette mumbled something unintelligible but remained asleep.

“Princess...Marinette, please wake up,” he said in his regular speaking voice.

“Chat give me five more minutes then we'll do our patrol,” her groggy voice replied.

Chat’s laughter finally got through where shaking and calling hadn't. Marinette’s eyes snapped open and a look of confusion crossed her face. Once she realized where she was her confusion continued to grow as she looked up into the amused face of Chat Noir.

He was temporarily stunned into silence as he met the azure gaze of the girl before him. Fortunately his years of training kicked in.

“Good evening, Princess,” he said with a bow. “Imagine meeting you here on this lovely night.”

“Chat, I live here,” she stated. She continued to look questioningly at him.

“Indeed you do,” he said and smiled. “And I'm sure that somewhere in your home you have someplace far more comfortable to sleep than your deck chair.”

“Oh,” she quickly closed the sketchbook and looked around for her pencil. “Yeah, I um, came up here to do some drawing and I must have fallen asleep.” She was patting her lap and lifting her book to search.

Chat noticed the pencil under her chair.  He knelt down and retrieved it.  Still on his knees, he returned it holding it in his upturned hands, a vassal bearing gifts to his liege lord.

“Your drawing instrument, m’lady.”

Marinette laughed and retrieved her property. “Thank you noble knight for your valiant service.”

“Anything within my power for you, Princess,” he said and smiled once again.  

Marinette stood and stretched.

“How can I repay you for your kindness, good sir?”

“Your happiness is payment enough,” Chat said doing another deep bow.

Unfortunately at that time his stomach gave out an embarrassing growl which seemed to echo around the still and silent balcony.

Marinette laughed in sympathy as Chat’s faced flushed red. She knew only too well the feeling of being embarrassed by her body in front of other people. She put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort her partner. She smiled her warmest smile.

“Well my knight, it simply wouldn’t do to send you out into the cold, dark night...”

“Marinette it’s almost summer. It’s really not that cold out,” he interrupted.

“Into the cold, dark night,” she gave him a pointed look, “without a small token of my appreciation.” She walked over to the skylight and opened the hatch into her room.

“Stay there Sir Chaton! I’m sure we have something that would be appropriate for one of Paris’ heroes,” she winked at him. “Don’t leave before I get back.”

Chat was rooted to the spot. If Hawkmoth himself were standing on the next roof over demanding his ring, Chat would not have been able to move.

Marinette came back quickly with a small cardboard box in her hand.

“Here, dear knight. Please take this token of thanks for your bravery in battle and for successfully fulfilling the quest for the Holy Drawing, um thingy.” She giggled a little as she handed the box over to Chat who took it gingerly. “Sorry there’s just a few chocolate croissants and a cheese Danish, but that’s what we have.”

Chat looked at her, clearly awed. “Princess, this is too much generosity. I couldn’t possibly take your last cheese Danish.”

“Nonsense!” she poked him in the chest as she spoke. “You are the generous one. Always protecting Paris and helping Ladybug. And then you do patrols even when there’s not an akuma. If you’re even close to my age then you also have school and maybe even a job, which means you also have homework and you’re probably not getting enough sleep. So clearly,” her eyes were full of the blue fire of lightning as she spoke, “you are the generous one Chat Noir. And my family will gladly give you the last danish off the plate to thank you for all of that!”

Unable to say anything, Chat threw his arms around the girl in front of him, being careful not to drop the box. Marinette returned the hug briefly then took half a step back.

“Now scat alley cat,” she dismissed him with a wave of her hand. “It’s later than I realized and I have to get some real sleep.”

Chat grabbed the hand waving him off and kissed the back. “Of course Princess, your wish is my command.”

“Then I wish you good night and sweet dreams.” She stepped close to the black clad boy in front of her and gently laid a kiss to his cheek.

“With your unexpected presents they could be nothing but sweet,” he said and then grinned at her.

Chat watched and waved to Marinette until the latch of the skylight clicked closed, then turned and practically flew back home.

“Dibs on the Danish!” a small voice declared as soon as Adrien dropped the transformation in his room. A black blur darted into the box he still held in his hands.

Adrien simply smiled as he remembered the fierce gratitude on Marinette’s face and a feeling of warmth crept over him from the place where she had kissed him. He was no less stunned by her statements of appreciation. Most people thought Ladybug was the hero of Paris and he was just a sidekick, but apparently there was at least one black haired and blue eyed beauty that thought otherwise.

Plagg snickered as he floated free from the box, half of the pastry still uneaten in his hands. “You have your dopey I-love-Ladybug face on,” he complained.

“What?’ Adrien said not paying the little kwami too much attention. He was used to complaints and demands for cheese after transformations and had simply started tuning out the little godling of destruction the first few minutes when he was back to being Adrien.

“Ugh! Here,” he shoved the half eaten pastry into Adrien’s hand. “Forget Ladybug kid, you have someone that gives you cheese!” He shook his head as he looked at the blond boy sitting stunned but happy on the bed. “Kid, you’ve got a lot to learn about love.”

Adrien snorted. “Right Plagg, like you know that much about love.”

“I know more than you think,” he said with a sly grin, “And if she’ll give you the last cheese Danish it’s true love.”


End file.
